Sweet Punishment
by Khaleesii
Summary: She screwed up. And now she had to face the consequences.


Shaky breaths could be heard throughout the small and dark room.

The curtains only let a tiny ray of light of sunlight through, barely light enough for Yuuki who could only see small features of her lover's face.

"Why are you scared, Yuuki?" - she understood by his tone that he knew the answer to what he was asking.

"I'm not" - she lied. Showing weakness right now was the last thing she wanted to do, although her body language indicated otherwise. Cornered between the pillows of his huge couple bed, her arms hugging her legs, and her mouth hidden in her knees, anybody could tell she was on the defensive.

"You should be. I am not pleased with your actions, Yuuki."

She licked her lips with the tip of her tongue. An involuntary reaction. She didn't know how much more that made him want her at the moment. But first, he had to teach her a lesson.

Seated in a much more relaxed manner, Kaname was at the edge of the bed, very much close to the small girl, but not touching her. Not yet.

"Do you remember our deal?" - he asked in a soft tone. Kaname always spoke softly, but this time it was different. It was a dangerous kind of soft, the one that told you that something was coming. His eyes had a predatory glance, similiar to a feline ready to pounce at it's prey.

She remembered the deal they had made two years ago, in the very same room. Back then, she was always thinking of blood, and it seemed like Kaname could only quench half of her thirst. Yuuki even bit herself at the time, a stupid and desperate measure, that made no difference. She knew, but didn't want to admit it. 'A vampire can only quench his or her thirst, by drinking the blood of the person he or she loved.' That lead to the conclusion that she still had strong feelings for her childhood friend, Zero. Kaname knew that, and forgave her. On one condition.

"...you said that I could only drink your blood" - she answered him.

"And what did you do...?"

"I..." - Yuuki hesitated. She didn't want it to happen, not truly. Oh, but she did, and when it did happen, she felt no remorse as Zero held her while she quenched that two-year-old thirst. But now she didn't feel the same. Her mind wasn't clouded anymore with the need of Zero's blood, and she owed Kaname an explanation. Wasn't he the one she had chosen? Her dear older brother, always there to protect her, suffering through all those years when she remembered nothing. Even then, her love for him hadn't disappeared. Why was she so ungrateful...?

"I drank Zero's blood" - she looked him in the eyes as she said it, it was only fair.

He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and let his hand cup her face. Her wits left her and she fixed her eyes on his other hand that rested on his lap.

"I was prepared for the consequences when I did it." She wasn't. Not entirely. "I am sorry. It won't happen again."

Kaname wasn't that upset anymore. How could he, when his most precious person in the world, was feeling miserable right in front of him? But one thought of Zero, and another of her licking and kissing his throat made it all come back. She had to learn that he wasn't made of iron.

"Do you know what happens to bad girls, Yuuki?" His fingers left her jaw and brushed her pale throat, all the way to her collar bones. Shivers ran through her whole body at the simple gesture.

She shook her head still not looking at him. Kaname would go easy on her.

His hand gently grabbed a fistfull of her long hair at her nape, keeping it far from her neck. He then approached himself, kissed her lightly right under her jaw, and whispered at her ear.

"They get punished." - he gave a small bite on her earlobe, and Yuuki grabbed the bed sheets for support.

Pushing her to the bed and locking her in place with his weight, always careful as to not to crush her, the older vampire proceeded to kiss her on the side of her neck, followed by her collar bones once more, and then her chest and the valley of her breasts. All the while, his right hand had managed to slip under her tunic and he was softly caressing her belly, tracing lazy patterns with his fingers, up and down.

Yuuki could only ask herself how could a punishment be so pleasurable. Every small touch he gave her made her mind go blank, and the sensation of his lips on her skin made her shiver slightly and feel warmness at the bottom of her belly. He never kissed her lips though, and she wanted him so very much to do it. But everytime she tried to raise her hand to meet his skin, or his hair, he would stop what he was doing, put her hand back on the sheets and keep it there. Only then he would continue his torturous process.

The fabric of her tunic was thin, which made every sensation almost feel like she wasn't wearing anything. So when Kaname kissed her in her navel, and then brushed his lips, along with the tip of his tongue, on her nipple, she had to try not to squirm underneath it.

"Kaname-sama" - she murmured.

Her beautiful, precious Kaname. Who was now giving her a taste of a sweet torture.

When her skirt was cast aside, leaving only the thin tissue of her panties, Yuuki became very still apart from her chest rising with her uneven breathing. He ran his hand from her belly to her hip, and from her hip to her inner tight, always touching softly and leaving trails of fire with his fingers. This time, when Yuuki raised her hand to touch his face, he didn't stop her and instead kissed every single finger in her hand, and then her palm, all whilst carressing her leg, very close to the spot she was almost begging to be touched.

Instead, he kept going at his pace, always slowly, starting by kissing her ankles, going up, her knees, going up again, and he was kissing her tight. He was so close. And to her dismay, he started doing the same thing to her other leg.

When his lips touched her center, and stopped, and went to her tights again, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please." - she whispered.

"Shh." - was the only thing she heard from him. And it made her understand that the point of this 'game' wasn't for her to get satisfaction. It was to torture her with pleasure. She knew she deserved it, but it was slowly driving her crazy.

When Kaname's lips found her neck once more, her left hand was running through his brown unruly hair, and her right one was exploring his bare back under his shirt.

She stopped to breathe when he sucked lightly on the delicate skin, and flinched when his fangs grazed the spot.

He supported himself with one arm, whilst the other hand held Yuuki gently but firmly at her nape. She closed her eyes and drew a long breath, and then felt Kaname's fangs slowly, very slowly, breaking her skin, and sinking deeper.

So he was making her suffer with pain as well. She could live with that.

Kaname was waiting for this moment since the last time he drank from her, always thinking of Yuuki and her sweet scent, her warmness, and the exquisite taste of her blood. Despite going slowly, he bit her with more force than which she was used to, and felt her small fingernails at his back.

With a gentle hand, he caressed the back of her neck, running his fingers throught her thin hair, and Yuuki relaxed slightly as she fed him her blood.

She loved him. Every part of him, she loved him.


End file.
